


Five Night's: The Calling

by ShadowLL



Series: Five Night's at Freddy's [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Horror, Mystery, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLL/pseuds/ShadowLL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derrick Schmidt is offered a new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria when his Uncle Schmidt invites him. Getting himself a job for the summer was easy, keeping it may be another matter. Because what Derrick doesn't know is that what he isn't really looking for are intruders... Its something else, and it may cost him his life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

Derrick was a fun child who had plenty of friends. His brown hair always long and flowing within the wind. But his favorite pass time wasn’t playing with friends. It was the pizza restaurant known as Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Derrick himself lived just a block away from the restaurant in an apartment complex, where he lived on the second floor and was in room 203.

Derrick’s family was a long line of restaurants and his uncle actually owned the Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria nearby. So Derrick would be let in, no charge. And once a week was allowed to get a free pizza that one of the chef’s cooked up just for him.

These were Derrick’s happy moments, when he could just eat pizza and not have a care in the world.

Eventually, when Derrick was fourteen, he heard that five children in the restaurant went missing. Derrick, afraid of becoming one of those children, didn’t go for about four weeks. When the police couldn’t investigate any further, he went back. Still a little fear clawing at his chest, but it subsided once he was able to listen to the band play. But the only reason he went wasn’t for the band, it was for the pizza. Whenever he felt fear or became sad, he would eat the pizza that the head chef would cook.

Then Derrick turned sixteen, and his uncle called early that summer.

The phone rang in the living room, and Derricks parents were gone. So he quickly looked at the caller ID, which read:

 

Uncle Schmidt

 

Derrick lifted the phone and answered, “What’s up?”

“Hey Derrick, I hear you turned sixteen just a few weeks ago.” Uncle Schmidt coughed, and then continued in his deep voice. “Since it’s summer and school is out, I thought you could take a summer job. Although, you might want to change your sleep schedule.”

“What do you mean?” Derrick asked, confused as to what Uncle Schmidt meant by ‘change your sleep schedule’.

“I have a night guard job opening up two weeks from now, and I thought the perfect person for the job was you. There’s not much you actually need to do.” Uncle Schmidt coughed again, but continued anyway. “I have a day job open for you though. You just have to be Foxy’s matey from four to six p.m. during the week. You in?”

“Yeah,” Derrick said. “See you later Uncle Schmidt.”

Derrick hung up the phone, and walked towards his room. Excited and bummed out at the same time.

First thought, I’m actually getting a job!

Second thought, I have to entertain children… My god those brats can be annoying.

It was already three p.m, so Derrick decided to go read a book. But his thoughts kept exciting him. He was actually going to go get payed and have a job for the first time. Of course, he had a few other small jobs like mowing lawns and babysitting that god-awful brat upstairs in room 408. He got paid two-hundred dollars after the seven hours were done.

Longest job of his life…

But that was done and thrown in the trash now.

Derrick put $150 in the savings account he had so that he could get into a good college.

 

***

One week later…

 

Uncle Schmidt called again, and Derricks parents agreed to let Derrick take the job for the summer. Uncle Schmidt had called though for Derrick to begin a little earlier. Everything would be explained tomorrow, and that the new deadline for Derrick’s job to start was today. So Derrick took his ten minute walk to the restaurant to grab his new clothes and props for the job.

When he did, he met someone on the way in. It was Sarah Malcolm, one of the only other people his age he actually liked. Most of his childhood friends already moved. Her brown hair long in the darkness as she leaned out the front doors.

He accidently bumped into her, “Sorry,” He said, before realizing it was Sarah.

Sarah only smiled, and said, “It’s fine.” She then packed up a uniform. “You starting a job here?” She asked when she put the bag in her small car.

Derrick nodded, and Sarah went on. “What job are you taking here?”

“Well, I am going to apparently be Foxy’s matey here, and soon, I will take night shift as the security guard.” Sarah flinched a little at the last couple words, but Derrick didn’t notice. He was only smiling as the clouds covered the sun only partially. But the rays still hit Sarah and Derrick. “Anyway, I better be getting ready. Or else my uncle is going to be pissed.”

“Wait,” Sarah said, “Who’s your uncle?”

“My uncle is the guy who owns this restaurant. He is the one who actually said I should get a summer job.” Derrick said his goodbye’s, not wanting to be late, and went inside. There would be another good hour or so before the flow of kids increased, so he went into the chef’s kitchen and into the back room there, so that he could change into his costume.

The head chef greeted him, “Hello! What’re you doing here?”

Derrick waved back, saying, “I got a summer job here. I’m going to Foxy’s first mate or something of the sort anyway. In a week or so, I will be doing the security guard night shift.” The head chef didn’t comment on the second job Derrick would take.

“Good luck,” the head chef said in a very monotone voice.

Derrick didn’t bother asking why the head chef was being a little weird, and changed into the clothes he needed to. He would wear the eyepatch, but his vision was a little weaker in his left eye, which is what the eyepatch was supposed to fit. And he wanted to have as much vision as possible to avoid hitting little kids. Derrick even grabbed the wooden sword that attached to a small belt on his side.

How much did Uncle Schmidt pay for all this? Derrick thought, and walked back into the kitchen. Then he peeked down at his watch.

One more hour until I become Foxy’s first mate…

It was only four p.m.

Then the head chef said to him, “Go check on the day shift security guard.” The head chef’s voice was still very monotone, but before Derrick could question it, he continued. “You can get some tips from him on the security camera’s. See you later.”

Derrick did as he was told, and went to the security office down the hallway. What a very bad place for a security office. By the time you get to the scene, the intruder or whatever would be gone…

When he knocked on the door, the guard let him in. He then said, “You shouldn’t be back here-” At first, he didn’t bother to look up, but when he saw Derrick, he almost did a backflip out of the seat. “Sorry,” He said, “You scared me there. Uh, you get a new job here?” Derrick nodded.

“See, I’m Foxy’s first mate, and in a week or so I am going to cover the night shift.” The guard wondered why Derrick was very calm about the situation, but realized he must be new here.

“Okay,” He said. Then he held up a tape recorder. “I will help you with your night job. I’m taking over for the next few nights, and I guess I will be your instructor. I can record some messages for you, and then I can let you use the tapes each night just to let you know how your doing. And what you need to do.”

Derrick agreed, and left the room.

 

***

One Hour Later

 

Derrick woke up from the nap he took, as he was tired, when he realized his watch was beeping. Signaling his time to head towards Pirate’s Cove. As he did, he realized there were very few kids. Under the normal amount anyway.

But Derrick continued, and Foxy started the act.

“Arrrr! Yeh landlubbers better be ready for the finishing party!” Foxy said, his voice not in the least monotone like the head chef. The head chef sounds more like a robot than Foxy! Derrick smiled to himself. Foxy continued, “It seems someone from me crew has betrayed me! And aye, I do know who it is!” Foxy pulled out a wooden sword on Derrick.

So I’m doing improv with an animatronic, I wonder, how much did Uncle Schmidt pay for these things?

Derrick lifted his own wooden sword. “Aye, I am your betrayer!” The kids started laughing as Foxy and Derrick battled it out until Foxy softly hit Derrick directly in the chest. Derrick started to laugh, and Foxy shouted, “I win. A message to you landlubbers out there, don’t mess with a pirate fox!”

Derrick knew he was done for the day, and headed away from Pirate’s Cove. He looked back, and thought he saw Foxy smile at him. But Foxy turned to quick towards the children for Derrick to notice. I’m just seeing things, must be my left eye…

When he checked his watch, he realized that it had been two hours. He decided to get undressed and watch the band play one of their songs about pizza, and realized he should get home before his parents get worried.

So he left, and Foxy’s smile filled his head again.


	2. The Night Shift Starts

Derrick had a pretty normal week, and hadn’t seen the old security guard in a few days. But tonight was his first night working the grave shift. So he grabbed one of the tapes the guard gave him, and walked outside the apartment. The only weird thing was that in his dreams that day, so that he could get used to the different schedule he would have, he dreamed about Foxy.

Foxy was running down the hall, and Derrick knew he was looking through a security camera system. The dream was really vivid, and it was horrific.

Derrick forgot about the dream when he started to walk down the few blocks to get to the restaurant. The only thing that would enter his mind was the vision that Foxy smiled at him. It was weird, because he thought he knew he saw Foxy smile at him. But the smile seemed different, not a very happy smile. But Derrick ignored it, and pulled his keys from his pants pocket as he walked towards the entrance.

When he walked inside, he looked at his pocket watch. His other watch was at home, and so all he had was a pocket watch. The pocket watch read that it was only eleven thirty. So Derrick entered the building, and looked at each animatronic. Admiring the handiwork of whoever built each one.

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were up on stage. They stood still, and looked like they were very surprised and they had to freeze in place.

Foxy was behind the curtain in Pirate’s Cove, completely deactivated. His face told a different story. In the lighting, it looked feral, almost like it should be feared. Memories of the dream returned.

Stop thinking, Derrick, they can’t move. They are animatronics…

But Derrick couldn’t help but think each one was sentient. It was that feeling you get when you knew you were in danger.

What danger could I be in? They are deactivated, and the only thing that could harm me is an intruder…

Derrick sat in his office chair, trying to stay away from the animatronics. They bothered him more than anything else, even his fear of heights. Derrick thought he would rather look down the Grand Canyon rather than look at the animatronics.

He found the phone, which held a tape recorder. Placing the tape inside, it started to play.

Derrick was glad to hear the voice of the old security guard.

“Hey, so Derrick, you must wonder… What happens here at night? There can’t really be any intruders, and you are correct. There usually are no intruders. The thing you need to worry about are the animatronics-” What? “-and the fact that they are left is some sort of free-roaming mode at night. Your uncle says they are left that way so that the servos don’t lock up. Just make sure they are in their proper places, and I hope you have a good night.”

Derrick was about to check the tablet, when he heard the guards voice again.

“Oh, and a couple things I should warn you about. The building is being run on what feels like two double A batteries. There are only three generators that keep the place running at night. So you only have limited power, so just check the camera’s and use light’s sparingly. And if the animatronics catch you, they will think you are and endoskeleton without a costume on, or that’s what your uncle told me. Since that is against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear’s, they will, let’s say, forcefully stuff you into a costume. Now that would not be a problem if the costumes weren’t full of wiring and metal pieces. So as I said, good luck tonight!”

Derrick could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

If they catch me…

In a slight panic, he picked up the tablet. Cam1A showed center stage, which when he looked, each animatronic was still in it’s proper place. Then he checked Cam2A, which was Pirate’s Cove, and Foxy still wasn’t showing. The curtain still closed.

A loud crash came from the main room, and Derrick checked the camera. In the party room, was a tall purple bunny. Bonnie had already started moving. When Derrick checked his pocket watch, he realized it was only 1 a.m.

Five hours left of this crap to go.

Derrick checked his power, which showed 89%. Gotta conserve power if I want to live…

Derrick spent two hours checking over the animatronics movements. Nothing happened, until he checked Pirate’s Cove, where the curtain had swung all the way open. In the corner of the screen, Derrick noticed Foxy’s body shape run towards the hall to the security office.

Panic settled quickly when he saw Foxy enter the room, and before he realized it, Derrick had grabbed the chair and shoved Foxy into the hallway. Then he closed the door, breathing really heavily. When he looked across the office, another outline was against his window. He turned the light on, revealing Chica, and he activated the door on the other side.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god…” Derrick was in a panic. This wasn’t good for him, because he could redevelop the asthma he lost when he became thirteen. Derrick could feel the asthma settling in. Not again, and he looked at the tablet, which showed the power draining really fast. Gotta conserve…

By five a.m, Chica and Bonnie came near Derrick twice, and they drained his power down to 5%. Derrick was still surprised he hadn’t seen Freddy, other than center stage. And then realized that his time was running short. The power is lowering fast, Derrick thought. Then he checked the door lights. He already realized that the camera’s had a blind spot right outside his doors, which was a problem.

He opened the doors when he realized no one was there, and checked the power gauge. There was only 1% left.

0%.

The entire building went dark, and Derrick could hear something walking towards him. It stopped outside the entrance to his right, and bright eye’s appeared in the darkness. They were blue, and a tune started to play. A very soft tune, which got louder as time progressed.

Freddy had finally joined the party.

Derrick grabbed his flashlight, and lifted it to see the hallway to his right. There was no animatronic in sight, and he heard his buzzer go off at six a.m. He bolted down the hall and headed for the entrance.

Derrick ran home so fast, that he made it back in eight minutes.

Derrick’s parents didn’t hear the door open and slam shut. Or the heavy breathing Derrick was doing. He couldn’t think, what he witnessed was beyond his understanding.

Who would program such a disastrous type of code in a robot? They should have planned this out ahead of time! Derricks heavy breathing soon slowed down, and he could feel himself start to calm down. After tonight, I’m going to talk to Uncle Schmidt. I’m going to ask about the animatronics and why he made me the night guard. This job is much more dangerous than that of some intruder…

Derrick went into his room, and slept until four p.m.


	3. Answers and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derrick has his job, but he needs answers. But any answer he gets only raises more questions...

Derrick grabbed the phone as soon as his parents left to go get their romantic dinner and see a movie. Which was a first in two years, and very convenient, and allowed him the chance to Uncle Schmidt. He dialed the number for Uncle Schmidt, and heard the beeping go one for about a minute. Then a click sound as someone on the other end picked up.

“Yes?” It asked.

“Uncle Schmidt?” Derrick asked.

“Yeah, who’s asking?” Uncle Schmidt answered.

“It’s Derrick, I have a couple questions for you.” Derrick breathed in, and continued. “Why are the animatronics left in some free-roaming state?”

A pause, and Uncle Schmidt was only able to answer with, “I don’t know.”

“How do you not know!?” Derrick shouted into the phone. “I was attacked by those things last night, and almost didn’t make it out. Why do they attack me at night?” There was no answer. “If you don’t know, then why do you keep the place open?”

“Because it is my only income for cash. I don’t actually want to keep the place open, but I have to. Something keeps telling me to keep it running…”

“Who keeps telling you to keep the place running?” Derrick asked, his left hand shaking on the table. Then Derrick grabbed one of the books he grabbed from the library earlier and started flipping through it. It was a book on all the cases of missing children within the last twelve years, and the book was published just a couple months ago. He flipped to the page he had marked with a piece of paper. “You have explaining to do, Uncle. I know about the five missing children from the restaurant. When it closed down last year temporarily, I didn’t know about this. You kept the entire thing a secret, and the police couldn’t find the missing-”

“Shut up!” Uncle Schmidt shouted. “You try finding those missing children. There wasn’t one to be found, and no one knew why. We have lost a lot of profit from that, and we are slowly becoming a business again… Just let it slide, please.” Uncle Schmidt’s voice was straining in the end. He wasn’t happy, and even sounded a little afraid.

“Fine,” Derrick conceded. “But I want you to at least pay a mechanic or something to fix those damned things. It’s starting to creep me out, and you could have at least warned me of that.”

“I’m sorry Derrick, but I have to go.” The phone line shut off, and Derrick felt pissed.

Derrick sat down on the chair and went over the article’s of the missing children. One was also named Derrick Henry, and another was named Joseph Fields. Joseph had a brother named Isaiah Fields. Two other children were also reported missing. A young girl named Brittany was reported missing as well, and at the restaurant during that time. The last child was male, and his name was Danny Princeton.

Each parent couldn’t find their children within ten minutes, and called the police. It didn’t take long, and a full investigation was launched. The police searched for clues for an entire month, but came up empty. When they decided to stop searching, since no one knew where they were other than the kidnapper himself, which everyone believed had happened, they stopped. Over the course of six months, the parents of the children gave in to depression, and three of them went with the course of action.

Suicide.

Those three parents weren’t seen for about a week, and police found their bodies within a two-mile radius of the restaurant. They conducted another search, but there was still nothing new. Eventually, the police closed the case entirely. After those days, Freddy Fazbear’s lost lots of profit due to these missing children reports.

I’m going to head in a little early, Derrick thought as he closed the book. Maybe I can get a good look at those animatronics…

 

***

 

Derrick went in at nine-thirty, and the place was already closing early. Sarah was helping clean the tables and the chefs were cleaning the kitchen. Derrick greeted Sarah, who jumped at his voice. She apologized real quick and kept cleaning. “So how did your first night go?” Sarah asked Derrick.

“Uh… It went great actually.” He answered, feeling bad about lying to Sarah.

“Really?” Sarah said, but Derrick could tell she knew something he didn’t know.

“Yeah, it was just a boring shift. Almost fell asleep on my job!” Derrick joked half-heartedly.

“Oh, well it would be bad to sleep on the job,” Sarah said. Then she got up and walked away, throwing the rag away from all the pizza grease was on it. Derrick took the chance to walk into Pirate Cove, since no one was looking. He checked around Foxy, who was deactivated. He didn’t actually see anything, but he knew something was wrong.

It smelled foul just a little bit, and when Derrick got all the way around Foxy, he noticed that one of Foxy’s eyes were open. The left one was open, and Derrick knew when he walked in here, that the left eye was completely closed. The eye was staring at the ground, and Derrick thought he heard a growl.

What is going on? Derrick thought, and he poked his finger at Foxy’s shoulder. It triggered a small electric shock that went through his arm. It didn’t hurt, in fact, it almost tickled other than his fingers. The rest of his arm numbed down a little bit, and then the blood started to pump normally again. Damn animatronic is gonna kill me…

Derrick thought of the night before, when he shoved Foxy directly out the door, slamming it shut. He almost wanted to cry as he looked at Foxy. Then he went to walk out of Pirate Cove.

“Better watch your back, lad,” Derrick heard Foxy growl. “It’s already past your bedtime… You will sleep after tonight… Forever.” Derrick bolted out of Pirate Cove, and no one saw him. Then he walked towards the stage, where Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy stood, also deactivated. Sarah walked out and noticed him. When she did, she flinched. Derrick noticed the movement, and decided to say something.

“You know, I admire the animatronics,” Derrick said, just so that he could be heard by Sarah, who was still across the room. “They have good mechanics to, so that they wander the night so that their servos don’t lock up. Do you know who would program that into a singing animatronic?”

Sarah shook her head, but he could tell she was blushing. That type of blushing when you know you caught someone in a lie.

“You sure? I mean, it’s a good mechanic, but you seemed a little weird around me ever since I mentioned that I would become the night guard. You seemed off,” Derrick walked over to her, dropping from the stage. “I want the truth, Sarah. I’m sorry, but I know you know something that you are keeping from me.”

Sarah only held eye contact for just a few short seconds, and then gave in.

“I know something but… I can’t talk about it. Mr. Schmidt told me not to tell you, but I… I…” Sarah blushed again, but this wasn’t a lying blush. This blush was when you were in love. “The animatronics shouldn’t have been programmed like that,” Sarah started. “In fact, they weren’t programmed like that. There is nothing in their programming to stuff someone in a suit, let alone an endoskeleton. You aren’t the first security guard to work the night shift. In fact, there have been four others. I only know the last one happened to get stuffed in one. I just…”

Derrick silenced her, “It’s fine. I don’t hate you for not telling me. I just am angry that you didn’t tell me the details first. Nor has my uncle either, which I am going to talk to him about again when I get the chance.”

Sarah nodded, and walked out of the restaurant.

Over the hour, everyone was gone except for the head chef. Who handed him a second tape that was made by last weeks security guard. “He told me to give this to you and to only play it on your fourth night. That is the only time that information will be relevant.” The head chef walked out the door and sped off in his van.

Derrick placed the tape in his pocket, and pulled out the second one, the one for tonight. Then played it once midnight hit. He checked the camera’s, and each character was in their proper places.

“Hey, this second recording is going to be a bit different, okay?” The recording started. “I just have a few things to say. One is that the farther into the week you go, the more… active… the animatronics become. They move more often, but Freddy still hasn’t moved. Anyway, have you seen Foxy yet? If not, you should be fine.”

Yeah, right. Derrick thought as he put the tablet down and checked the door lights.

“I mean, Foxy was always my favorite. What kid didn’t like a fox pirate that even the people who worked there battled him with wooden swords? I did what you did once, when I became Foxy’s first mate. Anyways, enough about that. Just check your camera’s and you should be fine. It’s as if Foxy doesn’t want to be watched. If you flip the camera to Pirate’s Cove, he appears outside the curtain a little less often.”

Derrick checked Pirate Cove, and he could see the glow of Foxy’s eye emanating from the darkness.

“Survive, Derrick, I dare you.”

It wasn’t the phone guy who said that, and Derrick remembered the voice being Foxy’s himself. He knew this from the sentence that Foxy spoke to him earlier.


	4. Finishing the Night Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Derrick needs to only finish his second night...

Derrick looked at his power gauge, and it showed 90% when two a.m hit. Conserving power was a lot easier tonight, because none of the animatronics moved from their places. Even Bonnie, who was first to move last night, didn’t even shift from his position.

When Derrick checked Pirate’s Cove, he realized Foxy was missing and heard the footsteps in the hall. Derrick tried to close the left door, but it wouldn’t budge. The door was sealed tight onto the ceiling, and couldn’t move.

No, no, no, no, no!

That was when he noticed Foxy’s childish smile in the darkness. It walked slowly towards him, and instead of the evil intent of the killer’s eye, it was a sadness that could not be made happy. Derrick took a step back as the animatronic entered the light. The red tattered cloth was a little clean, and the hook looked dangerous. The lighting made Foxy look feral.

“Derrick,” Foxy said in his animatronic monotone voice. Not the normal happy pirate voice. As Foxy said this, he whacked his hook against the door button, and the door closed behind him. “There is something you must know, and I am only able to control myself just this once to help you.”

Derrick was still panicking, and trying to find a way out. The other door had slammed closed when Foxy walked in, so he was trapped inside with a crazy animatronic. A killer animatronic that helps to stuff security guards like himself into suits.

“You shouldn’t have come back, not for a second night. Freddy will catch you eventually, and I want to say for scaring you last night, I am sorry.” Hearing Foxy say this made Derrick feel a little calmer, but he didn’t know if the animatronic was just luring him in or not. “But I can’t control most of what I say or do, so here it is.” Derrick braced himself for an attack.

“I am one of the missing children…”

Derrick paused, his body was frozen in place from fear and realization.

It was possible that the kidnapper may have never taken the children away from the restaurant. It’s possible that the children never left the restaurant at all. The animatronics were actually giving Derrick a hint, the hint that they were stuffed into the animatronic suits.

“What-?” Derrick fell to the floor as Foxy stood above him. “What are you talking about?”

Foxy gave a child’s smile to Derrick. “I know who the killer is, but the worlds ghosts say I cannot give that information. But it is someone you trust, or trusted. Someone who gives a call every week.”

Derrick could feel his heart pound against his chest, and the sweat started dripping down his forehead. What is this? What is going on?

Foxy opened the door, and walked out back into the darkness. “Five minutes before we go crazy Derrick, so get ready.” Derrick got up and sat in his chair. As soon as Foxy was all the way out of the door, he pushed the button. Sealing the door shut, and he quickly relaxed and went over the information he just received.

“Each kid, murdered by one guy, and it seems the signs are clear.” Derrick muttered to himself. “They were actually showing me what the killer did to them, what he had done.” Then Derrick looked down at his pocket watch, and noticed it was only two-thirty in the morning.

He only had to last three and a half hours.

By four a.m, Derricks power levels dropped to forty-nine percent. He eventually realized that at this pace, he would have some power left when he finished his shift. The first two hour start was great, since he didn’t have to close the doors during those times. The only thing that actually scared him more than anything else was Foxy.

I will reflect on what information Foxy gave me later.

Derrick still flipped through camera’s, and realized he couldn’t see Chica or Bonnie on a single camera. When he checked the door light’s, both of their faces appeared on either side. He hit the left door first in his rising panic, and hit the door to his right next. Chica was walking in when he closed it.

His heart was beating fast, that was too close…

Then he realized his power was going to drain down fast at this rate. He checked the door light’s every five minutes or so, and the shadows were still there of Chica and Bonnie. By five-thirty, the power was at six percent.

They still hadn’t left.

At this rate, Freddy will be at my door before five-forty!

Derrick then heard the footsteps in the hall to his left. Checking his camera, Freddy was walking calmly down the left hand side, ready for when the power would shut off.

I need a distraction…

Then a loud crash sounded in the kitchen. Chica left from the door to his right, and Derrick knew his chance was coming. Before he was able to hit the door button, the power was cut off. The sudden darkness made Derrick very dizzy and a headache started to form. His panic was settling in again, and he heard Freddy’s music start playing.

Derrick ran down the hall as soon as he heard his buzzer go off for six a.m.

He bumped into Chica, who still stood above him, and went to grab him. Derrick grabbed a nearby chair left in the hallway, and smacked away Chica’s hand. Then he placed the chair back, climbed to his feet and started running. He jumped out the front door, and looked back only once to see Freddy’s smile appear in the window of the door.

Derrick didn’t look back again.


	5. Murders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derrick has a theory on the missing children. Now he must put it to the test...

Derrick lifted the phone, and called his uncle again. The phone rang for two minutes this time, and finally stopped. The familiar click sounded again as Uncle Schmidt answered the phone. “What do you need Derrick?”

Then Derrick gave some of his information he knew. “Hey uncle, I might have a theory for you. If you don’t want to hear, you can hang up, but I think I might have a lead.”

A few seconds passed, and Uncle Schmidt finally answered, “What is this theory of yours?”

Derrick then continued.

“Just because you never found the bodies of the four children doesn’t mean they were taken away from the pizzeria, doesn’t mean the bodies still aren’t there. I think I have an idea. Remember how you and your team came up with that lie about how the animatronics think the security guard is an endoskeleton without it’s costume on?” Uncle Schmidt answered carefully with a yes, and Derrick knew he had his uncle in a corner now. “What if the bodies were never found because the police and you yourself searched all the wrong places? What if they are in the animatronics as we speak?”

The other end of the phone was silent, and his uncle was now pondering what to say.

But the answer wasn’t what Derrick expected to hear.

“Impossible, the police searched the animatronics.”

Derrick already had a plan if that sentence was ever said. “You sure? I have reports saying that the only thing the police checked were the curtains of Pirate’s Cove, the hallways, the backstage, the security office and closet, everything but the animatronics themselves. So, what do you think?”

“I don’t think you should investigate this any further, Derrick, it will only cause trouble.” Uncle Schmidt hung up the phone.

“I have you cornered Schmidt,” Derrick smiled. “You may be the culprit, Mike.”

 

***

 

Derrick decided to call Sarah that evening and asked her to come to the pizzeria with him later. Sarah had agreed, and said, “Is this your version of a date?” Derrick and Sarah joked about over the phone, and then they said their goodbye’s. Derrick was excited to prove he was right, and that even though his own uncle could be proven a killer, he would be excited to catch someone who had committed a crime.

Derrick went to bed, and woke up at eight p.m. Only four hours before his shift was supposed to start.

He showered, got dressed, ate some leftover chinese food from last night when his parents got back, and walked to the pizzeria. It was already ten, and he was supposed to meet Sarah at ten-thirty. He checked his pocket watch, and he walked a little faster.

The pizzeria was dark when he got there, and he used his keys to open up the front doors. Derrick still remembered the look Freddy had given him when he ran from the pizzeria. That smile that was going to follow him until his end of days. Third night, and he was only going to stay the five just to get paid.

Sarah drove up in her car, and entered the now lit up building. She gave Derrick a small smile, and sat at a table, keeping her distance from the four animatronics. As much distance as possible. “So what do you need me here for, Derrick?” Sarah asked only a few seconds after she sat down.

“Well, I have this problem,” Derrick said, pointing toward the animatronics. Sarah flinched, but before she could speak, Derrick did first. “I have a theory, one that could prove something about the five missing children from last year.” Sarah perked up a little bit at the sound of missing children that had left Derrick’s mouth.

“You mean?” She asked.

“See, those animatronics stuffed a couple security guards in those costumes right? The company came up with a good lie saying that it was in their programming, but I know it isn’t. It would be a weird code anyway. And if so, why wouldn’t they recognize a security guard as a person?” Derrick looked directly into Sarah’s warm eye’s, which were dark blue in the slight darkness. “But enough about that one, back to the children. Those children were presumed dead long after they went missing. Three parents commit suicide, blah-blah-blah. But here is the great thing, maybe this is a hint. What if the children themselves were stuffed directly into the animatronics? The police records give no hint as to looking for the children inside the suits. The ones directly up on stage. Right under our noses, and directly in plain sight.”

Sarah lifted her hand to her lips, and curled it into a fist. Derrick noticed a stream of tears leave her right eye. But she hadn’t said anything.

“I’m sorry if this upsets you,” Derrick apologized. “But this is the first good lead since they closed the case.”

Sarah only nodded and walked toward the animatronics, Derrick followed her. He kept a careful eye on the animatronics, and they checked Bonnie first. Lifting the mask, Derrick noticed a slight blood stain inside the suit. It was old, definitely, but it was noticeable in the light. Freddy and Chica were the same.

They walked to Pirate Cove and checked Foxy, but surprisingly came up clean. There wasn’t even a single piece of skin left, or even blood.

“So,” Derrick began muttering to himself again. “Most of my theory is correct. Three of the four animatronics had some sort of lead to the missing childrens case. Foxy is clean…”

Then Sarah piped in with another question to be raised. “If there are five children missing, what happened to the other two? Foxy didn’t have even a smidgen on blood, and there is still another child unaccounted for. What happened to them? They weren’t stuffed in suits… Unless…” Sarah kept pondering the questions, then came up with an answer. “There is a spare in the back. One of those children could fit in it-”

Derrick’s buzzer went off, and he realized it was midnight. The building’s power shut off, and then small backup lights kicked in. The darkness was still enough to make it almost impossible to move. Derrick grabbed Sarah’s hand and whispered, “Tell me later. First, if we want to tell the world what happened here, we need to survive the night.”

Derrick could feel the animatronics start watching him and Sarah run down the hall. And he even heard the swish of curtains opening. A loud noise was gaining speed on them, and Foxy already left Pirate’s Cove. Derrick shoved Sarah into the security office and hit the button. The door shut and Foxy pounded on it for a few minutes. After a couple seconds, and only hearing the flow of blood, Derrick opened the door.

“Why did you open it!?” Sarah asked.

“Because we have to conserve power. This building runs on what feels like double A batteries, or at least, that’s what the night guard told me. And in all honesty, I agree with him.” Derrick flipped up the tablet and checked the location of each animatronic. Each was in their proper place. Then Sarah screamed, and Derrick put the tablet down. Directly in front of them was a golden suit. It looked like Freddy, but it was just golden colored.

Derrick pulled Sarah to the wall, and they blinked. The golden suit was gone in an instant and Derrick felt a headache coming on. His breathing was different to, like when he had that asthma. The asthma he got over long ago.

A few pictures flashed in his head.

Freddy.

Bonnie.

And then in big letters:

 

ITS ME

 

Derricks headache faded after a couple seconds, and he checked the time. It was almost one a.m.

He flipped through the camera’s again, and heard Foxy running down the hallway again. But this time, when he looked at the camera, he noticed Foxy wasn’t running for them, he was running from someone else. Down the hall stood Bonnie, and Foxy had that fear in his eye’s. The eye’s that represented a child.

Derrick let his intuition guide him, and Foxy ran inside. Derrick used his hands to cover Sarah’s mouth, and Foxy hit the door light. Sarah tried to escape the hold Derrick had her in, but couldn’t. Eventually, after a couple minutes of watching Foxy look outside the window, she finally calmed down. Foxy wasn’t moving for awhile, and he seemed to even be breathing. But that didn’t last long, and Foxy turned towards Derrick.


	6. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derrick discovers something that the police couldn't uncover in months...

 

Foxy was serious, but the childlike eye he stared Derrick with still seemed happy. As if he was a child again. “Derrick, they don’t want you because you killed them. They want you because they know you know him.”

Derrick was confused, but he already thought he knew the killer, or someone related to the killer. Derrick had already pinpointed that it could be Mike Schmidt, his uncle who owned the restaurant.

“You know who it is, now don’t you?” Foxy asked. Derrick nodded, and Foxy continued. “Bonnie and Freddy are the real threats. Chica actually doesn’t want to kill. But she isn’t… herself. She knows what she does, and during the weekends when we talk to each other, she cries… Cries so often and wants to stay away from Freddy. She goes to my cove, and hides there. But during the week, something changes… She will control herself at all possible times. Now, the real threat is that Bonnie is the fastest to make you lose power by making you close your left door. Freddy does the same with the right, and you should be careful.”

“Oh, and by the way, the child that I am was buried a long time ago.” Foxy leaned in to Derricks ear. “It’s buried by an apartment complex, near the south side about a couple blocks away from here. Go find it, and the information will be revealed. Just survive the night.” Foxy looked at Sarah, then back to Derrick. “Find the truth, and reveal it. This is the last time at night I will be able to speak, I can feel the power taking control again. Bye,” Foxy quickly ran out the door to the right, and when Derrick flipped the security camera to the hall, he saw Foxy running down that hallway.

Sarah was breathing heavily, and then she said, “Why did he just…?”

Derrick flipped through the camera’s and checked the power supply. There was eighty percent left, and checking his watch, it was only two a.m.

“Foxy and I have already talked before,” Derrick explained. “He gave me a clue as to what I needed to find. I’m pretty sure he couldn’t restrain the killer instincts before me as the security guard. Speaking of which,” Derrick pulled out the tape, the one that the head chef said not to play until the fourth night. But he was going to listen to it anyway.

Shoving the tape in, he listened as he checked.

“Um, hey, I really hope you quit this job… Um, I have a serious- oh crap!” Derrick heard the door shut on the tape. Then a second one shut. “Okay, so you need to leave this job, these animatronics are insane. This isn’t right, but I think they are sentient. They aren’t animatronics. Remember the missing children’s report from last year?” A loud banging sound was easily heard through the tape. “God freakin,” the guard muttered, and continued as quick as possible. “Look, I think these animatronics are their souls. They can’t be though… Look, I don’t have much time. Find the killer and bring him in, before you run out of time-” Another loud banging and the tape ended with a loud scream. Two to be precise.

Sarah was sitting in the corner, crying away. Derrick went to her while holding the tablet, and leaned down. In one quick motion, he kissed her directly on the lips. She was surprised, but let the kiss go on. Sarah even hugged him, and Derrick broke away.

“It’s okay, we are going to get through this,” and Derrick closed the door as soon as he heard Bonnie at the entrance. Derrick did his best to comfort Sarah, but he didn’t have time to think about her. She calmed down, and Derrick was able to focus a hundred percent of his energy into defending himself and Sarah from crazed animatronics.

Five a.m. hit and Derrick realized he only had thirty percent of his power left. Enough to close both doors and think until six.

He closed both doors, and looked at the pictures on the wall. Each picture was something completely different and there was also a poster on the wall of the Freddy Fazbear gang, all except for Foxy. Circled was Bonnie. That’s weird, Derrick thought, Why is Bonnie circled with red marker?

Derrick couldn’t ignore the fact and opened the drawer. He grabbed a blue pen and lined paper. Then he wrote down that Bonnie’s face was circled in the office poster. Then he wrote down the place where the body was buried.

It’s so close to my place, it feels like it’s a setup…

The power levels dropped ten percent, but it was only five-thirty. They had an extra half hour and twenty percent left. They would make it.

Derrick continued searching the office, but found nothing else. When he checked the circled picture, he realized the circle wasn’t exactly a circle. It was drawn too quickly, like someone was in danger. The person who wrote it was probably in danger. Derrick took a few more notes on the situation, and then heard the buzzer go off from his watch. He opened the doors and grabbed Sarah, who had been ready to sprint anyway.

When they left, Derrick caught Foxy’s eye, who was in Pirate Cove. A small smile escaped the pirate fox, and Derrick couldn’t help but smile back. It seemed Derrick made a new friend, even though his newfound friend may try to kill him.

 

***

 

It was still dark when Derrick and Sarah got to his apartments. Derricks parents already left and no one ever lived on the side where Foxy told them to go. The south side of the apartment complex. So Derrick grabbed a shovel and started to dig.

When he did, it didn’t take long for the stench of rotten flesh to hit his nostrils. It stank horribly, and when he finally dug down another inch or so, he hit something hard. Grabbing his gloves, he dug away the dirt. A skull was directly where his shovel had hit, and it was cracked all the way down. I’m sorry… Derrick apologized to the child who was buried.

He dug up the rest and realized that in twenty minutes, the sun was going to be in the sky. He needed to be quick.

What he dug up was a piece of paper. It had a child’s handwriting on it.

He shoved the paper in his pocket and shoveled the dirt back over the dead child. I’ll be back one day, I promise. Derrick didn’t want his promise to be short-lived. He would eventually have to present his findings and somehow convince the police that it was for good. Even though he did technically dig up a dead child without any logical reason for the public to believe how he found it. Let alone how he knew about the missing children.

Derrick would need all the evidence possible to be able to reveal the information.

They went into his apartments, only to find darkness awaiting them. Derrick flipped a switch and the ceiling light came on. He placed all his notes on the desk in his room, and Sarah sat on his bed.

Then Derrick placed in the middle of the table the piece of paper he found on the childs body. When he read it, he could barely make out what the letters said in the purple crayon. But after a couple minutes, he deciphered the handwriting by using his own pencil and writing on a clean sheet of paper. What he read confirmed his fears.

 

Killer Mike Schmi-

 

It didn’t complete the sentence, but Derrick had enough to get what he needed to go on with the investigation. Now, it was obvious the killer was his uncle, Mike Schmidt. But he needed something to tie it all together. Something obvious. Blood on the animatronics would be enough other than Foxy. And the fifth child was still missing, somewhere no one would find him probably.

Sarah had fallen asleep on his bed, and Derrick sat down in his chair. He felt tired, and decided that before his next course of action could be placed, he needed sleep. Cleaning up and putting everything in his drawer that even his parents don’t look inside.

Closing his eyes, he fell asleep in just a few seconds.

 

***

 

A childs voice called in the dark.

“I just want to be free. Free from the truth that no one will know…”

Derrick knew it was Foxy, and he opened his eyes.

 

***

 

Derrick awoke in his chair at about three p.m. When he looked over, Sarah was gone and in it’s place a letter.

It read:

 

Thank you for everything, but I should go before you get in trouble with your parents about having a girl over. I wouldn’t mind continuing this investigation with you, but please don’t bring me back to the restaurant at night.

But thanks for letting me in on this little secret of yours.

Love,

Sarah Malcolm

 

Derrick smiled, and then went into the living room where his parents were playing ping-pong on the dinner table. They were laughing and having fun. Derrick yawned, and his dad missed the ball. “Hey son!” He said, the up-beat tone clearly noted. “How’s the job coming along? Seems to me you’re tired all the time.”

Derrick nodded, and opened the fridge. The went to the pantry after pulling the milk out and made himself a bowl of cereal.

I hope my parents don’t find out I was digging around on those murders and missing childrens reports for the Freddy Fazbear industry. Oh, would they be pissed. After eating his cereal, he went back to bed, and went to sleep again until it was nine p.m.


	7. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derrick gets a visitor, what he does afterwards...

Derrick woke up when someone knocked on the door, and since his parents were gone and he was going to go to Sarah’s soon anyways, he decided to answer the door.

When he opened the door, there was a man on the other side. He had a nice, clean and short beard and moustache. The man was pale, and wore a black tuxedo and black tie. Derrick recognized Uncle Schmidt instantly and took a step back.

“What’re you doing here?” Derrick asked.

Mike smiled, “I’m here to stop you from uncovering what I had done.”

“Oh? So you’re here to kill me?”

“No. I’m not the one who is going to kill you. By the week's end, you’ll be a member of the Fazbear band!” Mike was smiling widely now. He knew that the tables were turned, as did Derrick. Derrick knew that if his uncle wanted him dead, the best way to do it was to get the animatronics to do it. “But I give you an offer, one that will keep you alive.”

Derrick listened, but his answer was going to be a no.

“Burn everything that has to do with the missing children. Burn it all, and forget this ever happened. You will live, and I won’t have the animatronics kill you.” But the next sentence that came out of Mike’s mouth made Derrick have second thoughts. “I won’t kill Sarah. That stupid girl I know you like.”

Derrick froze in place, his hands on the table, supporting himself to stay up.

Not Sarah!

“You wouldn’t…” Derrick tried to calm himself, but the asthma he had lost was slowly redeveloping. Derrick knew all too well that Mike would kill her, if he would kill his own nephew.

“Oh, yes I would, Derrick. You know all too well that if I am willing to have you killed, and kill five children, then I would kill her as well. What do you say?” Mike asked, enjoying the pain that Derricks choices would cause.

Derrick was now struggling to breathe. “I think… I need my…” He coughed in between gasps. “I think… I need… my inhaler…” Derrick fell to his knees, the pain in his chest grew until it felt the size of a watermelon. His breathing was now short breaths taking in the damp air from the fog that formed outside.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Mike walked out the door. “I can’t help you on that one. Call me when you get to your shift tonight, and we can discuss things then.” Mike walked away from the building and Derrick struggled just to stand.

Derrick went to his room, and opened up a drawer marked with the words, EMERGENCY ONLY. Inside the drawer, Derrick pulled an extra inhaler, but before he could use it, he coughed again. He threw up all over the dresser, and fell backwards. Derrick passed out as soon as he hit the floor.

 

***

 

Derrick’s mind was fuzzy, and he heard someone in the background yelling. Yelling something he couldn’t actually get just yet. His ears were ringing, and when he opened his eyes, he noticed Sarah was above him, and shouting his name.

Derrick was still on the floor, and his chest was almost fine now. He could actually breathe. When he moved his hand, he dropped the inhaler, and sat up and hugged Sarah. Derrick felt the tears in his eyes start to form, and Sarah hugged him back. Her warm hands directly on his spine, and he felt goosebumps start to form on his legs. Cold air was flowing through the window.

“Oh god, Derrick, what happened!?” Sarah asked, still hugging him.

Derrick thought for a moment, then said. “My fears are a hundred percent correct. My uncle really is the killer of those five children. He came tonight, and told me to stop this investigation or he would kill me. He even threatened to kill you off as well. But he probably doesn’t know that you actually know. Mike just wants me off the investigation.”

Sarah started to cry on Derrick’s shoulder, and Derrick lifted his pocket watch. A plan forming in his mind. His pocket watch always seemed a part of him, and he had a plan. The time was only ten p.m.

He had passed out for an hour. But he would still have the time to get to Freddy Fazbear’s and do what he wanted.

Grabbing his wrist watch and putting on a leather jacket, he lead Sarah outside the apartment. Sarah said that she didn’t call anyone yet, and only just found Derrick. Derrick could feel the taste of puke on his throat, and it burned. He had already taken the rag and cleaned his desk. So he headed off.

When they got outside, the fog and cold air hit him in the face. Derrick still had his inhaler in his pocket just in case he would need it.

“Sarah, I need you to come with me tonight to the restaurant. I need you to stay with me.” He kept walking and turned around when Sarah stopped. Her tears were streaming down her face.

“Why do you have to go every night? Knowing you might die!?”

Derrick was once again frozen in place. Those words were what he was afraid to hear from her. But he was quick to say something. “I want to find out more about those murders, and we both know that if even the smallest lead gets out, then Mike will fail. The plan he laid out in plain sight will be revealed, and even if I die, I want to die doing something for the good of this town. I want to help those children get to an afterlife. They are probably afraid, and they probably wonder what they did wrong to deserve the fate they got. Well, now they can rest in peace.” Derrick grabbed Sarah’s shoulders. “You don’t have to come with me.”

Sarah looked up, “It’s fine. I will come, I guess.”

Derrick led Sarah into the restaurant, and Derrick told her to go to the security office and lock down both doors until he came down. She did, and he heard the doors hit the floor.

Then he went into Pirate’s Cove, and stood in front of Foxy.

“Foxy, I have a plan, something that may help the both of us.” Derrick reached into his pocket. “It seems I am planning so far ahead, and I know exactly what I’m doing…”

Foxy’s eye followed Derricks hand…


	8. What Some Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derrick holds the truth in his very palm, now what is he going to do with it?

Derrick and Sarah were able to survive the night, and once they did, they walked out the front doors. Sarah grabbed Derrick, and kissed him. Derrick leaned in to further the kiss, and they held each other for as long as possible. When Derrick looked over, he noticed a small limousine driving towards the entrance. A man walked out the back, and Derrick realized it was Mike Schmidt.

Derrick and Sarah quickly walked away from the man, and when Derrick looked back, he noticed a slight fear in Mike’s eyes. Mike didn’t actually know that Sarah knew about Derrick’s investigation, and he must have had to fear her as well. She was going to be a threat to him and his work. But Derrick had other plans on mind.

They left and went back to Sarah’s apartment instead. Derrick called his parent’s to tell them he was going somewhere real quick. Just something he wanted to do, and his parents hung up the phone. Derrick pulled from his pocket all the evidence he had piled up, and was able to tie each murder to Mike Schmidt.

Except for one.

The fifth child would still be missing.

The fifth child would never be found, if Mike has anything to say about it. But Derrick didn’t need to find the fifth child. He already did. It was that Golden Freddy suit that had appeared in the security office that one time. It would make sense. Five dead, five animatronics.

Foxy.

Bonnie.

Freddy.

Chica.

And the final costume a child could even be stuffed inside, would be that Golden Freddy costume. So Derrick told Sarah to go to the library, and to get a book on Freddy Fazbear’s history. From the beginning, and to leave out no details. Everything had to be in perfect condition. Sarah’s parents were on a trip in Florida, visiting family members, and they left Sarah herself to take care of the house. So Derrick wasn’t afraid of anyone coming here.

Sarah came back two hours later, and brought food with her. She carried four books, each on the history of Freddy Fazbear’s Entertainment. While Derrick and Sarah ate, they began to read. One entry from “Fredbear’s Family Diner and More” mentioned that a child was killed right at the front door of the building, and no one was able to catch the killer. Another thing that Derrick learned was that the mascot wasn’t Freddy Fazbear himself, it was Fredbear, a golden costume that was originally designed for a person to walk around in.

That costume was then kept by the company and was going to be remade into an animatronic for Freddy Fazbear’s when Mike Schmidt took control over the company. Realizing that the costs of the building and supply would be low, and they wouldn’t get any money because the memory was fresh in most people’s minds, Mike created four animatronics to replace Fredbear. Of course, he changed the restaurant name to, and thus created Freddy Fazbear. Then he created Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken. Over time, however, the business needed something more to tie children over.

But who else could any child love?

A pirate.

So Mike and his crew built Foxy the Pirate Fox, and set up Pirate’s Cove as his stage. He would always be separate from the main group, but his stage was definitely more occupied.

That was, until something happened, and Foxy began to short-circuit. Foxy fell forward and landed on a child, resulting in the loss of a frontal lobe. The company was sued soon afterwards, and the court found the company guilty, resulting in the loss of thousands of dollars that were going towards repairs. Closing down Pirate Cove, the company needed more money to fix Foxy. They were able to collect the money a month later, and fixed Foxy up for his shows. They were even able to make him better.

So, the first mascot was Fredbear, a golden bear…

Derrick finished his meal, and then told Sarah that he was going to go do something. That he should be back soon. Derrick quickly went to his apartment, grabbed a pen, and went to the restaurant. Foxy was fighting with one of his first mate’s, just like Derrick did when he first worked there. Before he uncovered the murders.

Derrick went to the security office and found the day guard. He was greeted the same way the first day guard greeted him. By being told that he wasn’t allowed back there.

“I’m the night shift,” Derrick said. “I work here.” Derrick pulled out his wallet and held up the small badge he received when he started. “I need to see something. You can go take a break or whatever you want to do.”

The guard stayed where he was, but agreed. He kept the tablet up, watching his coworker fighting the robot fox. The guard was definitely smiling and knew he could embarrass his friend later. Derrick ignored him, and started searching the desks and places that could have hidden information. Derrick was ready for anything Mike could throw at him. Even death, although he feared it, he was ready for. He was already prepared.

Mike didn’t find anything, but took the poster down. The one where Bonnie was circled very strangely. The guard raised an eyebrow, but didn’t verbally question Derrick.

“It’s fine,” Derrick said. Then he had an idea. “Question, do you know about the disappearance of the five children from a year or two ago?” The guard nodded, obviously wondering what ground Derrick was going to tread upon. “I think I know what happened, do you want to know?” The guard once again nodded, and Derrick continued.

“Check the suits of the animatronics if your shift ends right after closing time. I haven’t been able to do so yet, and I want someone to check those suits. Those foul smell complaints are getting on my nerves. Got it?”

“Yeah,” The guard nodded, and then he went back to his tablet. But he didn’t give a smile as he watched his friend battle out the pirate. Eventually, Derrick heard the loud whack that meant Foxy had smacked his first mate.

“Just enjoy yourself,” Derrick said, and walked out of the office. He then went to the executive offices by the kitchen, and walked inside. The head chef noticed, and told everyone to keep the pizza’s coming while he checked something. He followed Derrick into the executive office.

His voice scared Derrick.

“What’re you doing here?” He said.

Derrick jumped, and turned around. “Why do you ask?” Derrick countered.

“Because your shift doesn’t start for a long time Derrick. I want to know why you are here,” The head chef narrowed his eyes. Suspicious of Derrick’s actions.

Derrick went ahead with some truth. “I have my rights, don’t I? Besides, I heard of the disappearances of those five children. Then I thought, if the police can’t find those children, maybe I can. I got the information I needed, but I just have to tie it all together. Keep all loose ends tied together. The information is almost complete.”

The head chef was leaning backwards, and his face gave away the expression of surprise. He spoke slowly, “You don’t know what you got yourself into boy. He will kill you if you reveal that information, he can so easily hire all those who will kill just to make a buck. Or he will feed you to those damned animatronics.”

Derrick already figured out that the head chef knew something awhile ago. Seemed obvious from the way he acted when he heard Derrick was going to be night shift. “I know that, I was already visited by him. My uncle will try anything to stop that information getting revealed. Even threatening other innocents.” The head chef frowned, and he walked out.

“Good luck,” He said. “You’re going to need it.”

Derrick could feel his chest burning, but he knew if he needed it, he still had his inhaler. Checking the desks and file cabinets, he came up with nothing. There wasn’t even a little pretty penny for his efforts.

Derrick headed back to Sarah’s apartment, and she was sleeping. He then went over the books she had read, and the information was the same. This was all Derrick had to go on with. He then went to the couch, and fell asleep until it was time to head back.

 

 


	9. Spirits to Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derrick's plan is formed, and now he must put those angered spirits to rest...

Derrick sat in his office chair. He had what he needed, and he felt confident. Sarah came with him, and they both knew this was the final night. Everything from tonight would be revealed. Derrick hugged Sarah one last time, before holding up the tablet and his wristwatch went off for midnight. The time had come, and the animatronics were coming.

Right when he turned off the alarm, someone walked in through the right door. Mike Schmidt had come for the night as well, it seemed. In his hand, he held a knife. A knife that was from the kitchen.

“Time to die, Derrick. You know too much!” He swung the knife, and missed Derrick. Mike plunged the knife directly into the chair, and it got stuck. Derrick used the tablet and smacked Mike in the face, hard. The tablet shattered, and glass was all over Mike’s face.

Mike had screamed in pain, and ran into the darkness, and Derrick went to Sarah, who seemed rooted to the ground. He pulled the necklace from her neck and ran into the darkness as well. “Close the doors!” He shouted at her. Before she could say anything, he slammed the button to close the door, and went directly to the front stage. Chica and Freddy were still there, but Bonnie was missing.

Good, I only need Chica up there.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a light flash in his face for an instant second, which he ducked under. The light was that of the knife, which was reflecting the little light produced by the stage. Derrick grabbed one of the chairs and slammed it into Mike’s stomach. Then he went to Chica and stuffed the necklace into the suit. Then he felt cold hands grab his guard shirt. He was thrown across the room, directly into the wall.

The pain shot through his body, and he went to stand. But Mike was on top of him in an instant. “You aren’t escaping me, not this time!” Derrick lifted his hands and was able to hold Mike’s knife in midair. When he looked over, Freddy was above Mike. His eye’s were black with a white center, and he grabbed Mike and Derrick. Throwing them again.

This time, Derrick hit the wall with his left arm. He felt the bones inside shatter completely. This is it…

Derrick stood up, and wobbled over to Pirate’s Cove, where he saw Foxy’s childlike eyes. Derrick couldn’t breathe, and his asthma was definitely back. But he pointed towards Foxy’s chest. Derrick could feel his heart coming to a stop, and he noticed that there was another shape in the building. It was like Freddy, only purple colored. And it told the animatronics to follow it.

But Foxy wasn’t paying attention, and Derrick coughed blood. He then hit the floor, and the darkness swept over him entirely.

 

***

 

Derrick opened his eyes, and he found no pain. He was walking and his left arm was perfectly fine. What he did see though was his right hand wasn’t a hand.

It was a steel hook.

It… worked…

Derrick used his left hand and grabbed something inside the tattered cloth of Foxy’s exoskeleton. It was his pocket watch. It worked! I am now Foxy!

Derrick had already made the plan that if he was going to die, he wouldn’t finish his work there, he would finish what he started in Foxy. He planned that Mike would kill him when he found out about how Derrick knew about the murders. The plan went accordingly, and in front of him was the child who originally inhabited Foxy.

He said to follow the purple bear.

When Derrick looked over, he saw it perfectly. Mike’s eyes gleaming within the purple bear suit. Derrick stood, hearing the joints and servos grind. His body was heavy but he quickly grew used to the metal grinding and sounds of his servos. He moved outside Pirate’s Cove, and walked toward the purple bear. Mike was inside, he knew, but Derrick couldn’t actually run yet. Something was stopping him, but he didn’t mind. Mike would fail tonight.

When Mike walked into the next room, Derrick couldn’t actually move through. He couldn’t go through because the animatronics were designed to not go in there. Derrick knew he had to find another way. When he walked back to find another way in, Mike jumped out and knocked Derrick… No, I can’t be truly Derrick any longer. I am Foxy. It’s what I always will be from now on…

Foxy was knocked straight of his feet. All the servos and gears fell out of him, and he stood up. Feeling lighter. He realized he wasn’t in Foxy at all now, and that he was a spirit.

No! Not until I- Derricks thoughts were cut off when five others surrounded him. He recognized one was Sarah. My god… I was right, she was going to die…

Sarah walked up to him, smiling, and said, “It wasn’t your fault…” She put her hand over his face, and Derrick found himself in her memories…

 

***

Sarah’s Memory

 

Sarah sat in the office, and had both doors closed. Derrick ran out, telling her to close both the doors. She hit the other button when Mike chased Derrick out of the room, completely ignoring her. When she did, she checked the time and power. There was still 87% left, and it was almost one a.m.

Then she heard a loud banging, and looked outside. Bonnie was to the left. Chica was on the right, and the lamp went out. The doors opened themselves, and she silently took a few steps back. Sarah didn’t want to alert them, and tried to head out the way Chica was coming from. But she was stopped short when she stepped on the sharp glass from the tablet that broke on contact with Mike’s face.

The glass punctured her shoe and went directly into her foot. Sarah screamed in pain, and took a full step back. She activated the flashlight, and noticed that Bonnie and Chica stood above her, and when she looked down, blood was pouring from her foot. Sarah even saw the end of the glass sticking up.

Sarah felt like passing out right there, and then thought of Derrick.

I can’t… I won’t lose… Not tonight…

Sarah crawled in between Bonnie and Chica and grabbed the fan. But she was too late, Bonnie had already grabbed her and threw her into the wall. Chica then grabbed Sarah and-

 

***

 

Derrick didn’t see the rest, and Sarah’s soft voice spoke aloud.

“You shouldn’t see the rest,” She said. And then one of the children spoke up as well.

“Foxy, I give the honors to you. You were the only one who could solve the truth. The only one who found the truth. Let’s go in,” and each child followed Derrick as he felt the supernatural forces guide him into the next room. Each child smiled, except one looked sad. But Derrick thought that if Mike died tonight, then he would finally be happy. Or maybe he was just shy.

“I support you,” each child and Sarah said in unison. “Let the killer find his own fate.”

Derrick walked in, and each child blocked the singular exit. Mike was breathing hard, staring at all the children. Then his eyes met Derrick’s, surprise lighting his entire face. “You,” He started, stumbling on the next couple words. “Y-You sh-sh-should be d-d-dead…” Derrick walked closer to Mike.

“No,” Derrick said. “You should be dead for what you did to those children.” Mike ran towards the opposite wall, and passed Derrick. Derrick felt the wind rush and the fear that emanated from Mike. Derrick turned around, but before he completely turned around, he noticed an animatronic suit which was a little golden. Almost looked like Bonnie, at a good glance.

He faced Mike without fear. “I am more powerful than you,” He said. “You cannot defeat what you fear. And you fear us!” Derrick walked towards Mike again. Mike ran towards the opposite wall again. When Derrick turned around, he noticed that Mike got into the suit. The one that looked like Bonnie, and Mike started laughing hysterically. “You can’t touch me now!” Derrick went to walk forward.

But one of the children spoke.

“Don’t, it’s his funeral.” Derrick was confused, and heard a loud bang.

Derrick, in surprise, turned around to see blood gushing from the mouth and holes of the animatronic. Derrick watched as Mike kneeled over, and blood started to cover the ground. He watched as Mike tried to reach to him for help, and Derrick couldn’t suppress his smile. That smile that meant he won. That smile of revenge.

Derrick walked out of the room, and met up with Sarah as the children were happily playing. He hugged the spirit of the one girl he loved, but he noticed something. She was holding a necklace, the necklace he took to put inside Chica. She was smiling, and she hugged him back. Sarah quickly disappeared, and Derrick was left alone.

He finally finished it. He finished what the children would have done a long time ago.

Derrick could feel his memory start to fade. He started to forget the little things. Over time, he even forgot who Sarah was, but what he would meet a few months later would give him courage and happiness.

Derrick and the child’s spirit inhabited Foxy, and soon Derrick forgot who he was. He adopted Foxy’s name, his side of the attraction shut down and eventually sent to a new restaurant.

One that would change the course of the restaurant… Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed another fanfiction! I do understand that this one is shorter. But it explains a lot more about my other two fanfictions. So yeah, even if you haven't read those ones, I feel this will still be a good read!


End file.
